The disclosed subject matter relates to unmanned vehicles, systems and methods for controlling unmanned vehicles or optionally manned vehicles. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to systems and methods for correcting a trajectory of an unmanned vehicle or an optionally manned vehicle, and systems and methods for correcting trajectories of unmanned vehicles or optionally unmanned vehicles in a fleet.
An unmanned vehicle is a vehicle without a person on board, which are capable of sensing their own surrounding and navigating on their own. The unmanned vehicle can operate in, but is not restricted to, air, water, land and so forth. The unmanned vehicle can be either operated autonomously or remotely operated by an operator.
Optionally manned vehicles can be operated with or without a person on board. Optionally manned vehicles may enable manual testing of the vehicles before unmanned operation, or allow manual control if necessary during an unmanned mode of operation.
Unmanned vehicles are vulnerable to collisions with each other and/or with obstacles present in their operational environments. These collisions may result from lack of geographical information about the obstacles and/or unforeseen environmental conditions. Additionally, a fleet of two or more unmanned vehicles may have increased likelihood of such collisions, since each unmanned vehicle in the fleet may be subject to the similar changes in the environment. Further, an unmanned vehicle may have a non-urgent reason to modify its planned path. For example, the vehicle may be running low on fuel or experiencing minor engine or navigational problems that would necessitate calculating a new planned path, or for any other reason.
Similarly, optionally manned vehicles may also be susceptible to collisions with each other and/or with obstacles or any other of the aforementioned problems.